Jon Umber
Jon Umber is the current heir to Last Hearth after his brother Mors Umber was lost at sea on the Redwyne pleasure ship in 378 AC History Born 360 AC Jon is the second child and second son of Lord Bran Umber and Lady Myraa Umber. He stands 6 feet 4 inches tall and his hair is brown with blue eyes and pale skin with a bushy beard. Though people mistake his large frame for fat it is in reality solid muscle that Jon was blessed from birth to have and further refined through training. Born in Last Hearth he was taught by his father and other attendants on lordly matters of state and combat that he would have to learn should his older brother, Mors, be killed or go missing. As a child he was fascinated and enthralled by the stories that were told to him by his mother. Stories about the War of The Five Kings, the Second Conquest and the parts that the Umbers played in. He especially admired GreatJon Umber for his loyalty and sacrifice to the Starks. Resolved he trained hard to master **Two-Handed Weapons** so he could honor GreatJon and be the greatest fighter the north had ever seen. However the Steward made sure to (some times literally) beat the fine art of **Logistics** into Jons head, saying that “Every lord is weak to hunger, do not be the fool who forgets how to feed his men.”. Jon also found himself under the tutorship of the kennel master and learned not only how to approach animals, but how to tame them and show them who was the alpha. From then on he was surrounded by dogs and would be often found sleeping with them, starring warmth. However in 378 AC Disaster struck as Mors was lost at sea while on the Redwyne pleasure ship. The loss devastated Bran who was still reeling from the death of his love Myraa the loss of his first born was the final blow and he soon became ill and has been slowly dying ever since. Distraught but resolved Jon stepped up and with the help of the small council has led Last Hearth ever since. Now in White Harbor Jon is looking to secure a marriage for himself with the Manderlys in order to secure the house's future. Recent Events Currently in White Harbor Jon is making his way to Last Castle to secure a marriage between himself and the Manderly daughter. After securing a marriage with the eldest daughter Wayla Manderly, Jon travels to the feats held in Old Town. Participating in the Melee Jon was eliminated in the first round by Rodrik Stark and had a pleasing time with Serenei Rorgar. Family Members Brandon Umber: Father (B:330 AC) Myraa Umber: Mother (B:330 AC ,D:378 AC) Jeyne Umber: Aunt (B:337 AC) Sansa Umber: Aunt (B:337 AC) Mors Umber: Brother (B:350, D:378 AC) Jon Umber: Me (B:360 AC) Torrhen Umber: Younger brother (B:362 AC) Category:Northerner Category:House Umber